Star No Star
by Cashmeritan
Summary: [One-Shot] Robin has shattered Raven's heart, and now she's in self-doubt and denial. But can a certain green changeling help her get over it?


_**Star No Star**_

**By eMOTIV**

**Summary:**

_-ducks from vegetables that are BOUND to be thrown at her from reviewers- A'ight, a'ight, call me a traitor all you want._

_-wince- IKINDASORTALIKERAVENROBINALITTLEBIT. BUT I LOVE BBRAE MORE! I assureth you._

_There._

_This fic. Is dedicated to my BFF, Alexa, who knows how to make a girl change . . . very, very suddenly. O.o_

_XDDDDD Okay, so anyway._

_This fic. Is about Raven loving Robin, and Robin being her BF, but Robin's out-growing her, and he loves another woman._

_Soooooo he shatters her heart._

_Whee._

_READ AND REVOO!_

_No flames, please._

_**Title from the Jack off Jill song, which I do not own**_

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, arms folded. 

A million swear words crossed her mind at once, and her fists clenched and unclenched in anger. Tears split over her eyes, and landed on her bed-sheets, leaving small, dark splatters. She took in a deep, shaky breath, and exhaled it out.

Her eyelids were heavy, and closed on their own, but she refused to give in to sleep. They opened, and her lip curled up into a pitiful sob.

Raven would try and expand her mind, to meditate, but nothing helped.

Lack of concentration wasn't a very pleasant, helpful thing.

_How could he do that, and break her heart?_

When he had said those two words, her heart shattered, and landed on the ground, piece by broken piece.

Because, that's all she ever was, and ever will be.

A broken whore, marked by a boy who didn't love her.

Though he had always assured her that he did, she pushed it all away now. But she didn't know what to believe, or who. Her? Or Robin? Was this all a nightmare?

'_**Robin and Raven Forever'**_

The sticker was set above a photo of her sweetheart draping his long, muscular arms over her collarbone. Their lips were tangled in a heated kiss.

A kiss, Raven knew, that she would always remember.

"_Raven?" Robin approached her in the hallway, but he didn't slide his arms around her waist and kiss her neck._

_He didn't touch her at all._

_Raven turned around from where she stood, exiting the bathroom. "Hm?"_

_Robin gingerly seized her by the wrist. "Rae, we need to talk," he said softly, and distantly._

_The hybrid demoness felt her stomach churn, but she brushed it off emotionally. "Okay."_

_Robin smiled diminutively. "Great." His words held no meaning. His touch held no love. His gaze, she could sense, was un-focused._

_And yet she ignored it, as he led her to his, (though it had become hers also, since they had begun sharing a bed), bedroom, closing the door after their entrance._

_Raven sat on the edge, and he followed suit. Her hand found his, but his was gloved, cold, and unfeeling. "What's going on . . .?" she finally asked._

"_I'm in love with another woman. Starfire," Robin replied grimly._

_Raven blinked confusedly, not fully catching on the first time. Were her ears decieving her? "Huh? Wha'?"_

"_It's over."_

_Her jaw dropped, and their intertwined souls seperated. She felt it, because she let go of his hand at the same moment._

_He stood, cupping her chin. "Please understand . . ." he pleaded. "That I never meant to hurt you. It's me, Rae, not you. I'm sorry. But all that we ever had . . . it's lost."_

_She defiantly locked their lips together, clumsily allowing their teeth to click together into place. For the last time, her slender fingers ran through his hair._

_Robin struggled, but gave in frowning. He didn't kiss back._

_She felt it, because she let go._

_Raven was a mess, sputtering words as he pushed her out of his room roughly._

_Tears stained her alabaster skin, as she stumbled over words incoherently like a drunk. Her hands clasped and unclasped, as if reaching for him. But his door closed, and a dark setting enveloped the scene._

"_I-I-I'm SORRY," she apologized over and over to the unfeeling door. "Please . . . no . . ."_

_Nausea swept over herself, and her body craved his touch._

_On instinct, she flew down the hall towards her room, when a green hand tugged on her sleeve affectionately._

"_Rae, are you okay?" It was Beast Boy asking her, cupping her hand in his._

_His body was warm and inviting, she'd admit it, but to a heart-broken teen, it was a death-sentence._

_She flung his arm off of her body, shouting a jumble of miserable cusses as tears left dark gray runnels that rolled down her cheeks._

_And then, Raven secluded herself to her room, slamming the door in the face of her admirer._

_Beast Boy's face fell, and his ears drooped. "Oh . . ." he murmured disappointedly, turning on his heels and trodding off down the hall._

Raven was still trembling, and her skin was as white as freshly fallen snow.

Her girlishly skinny legs pulled her insecure body from the bed, as she opened her bedroom door slowly.

Drifting down the hall, she watched her feet dangle uselessly beneath her, as she levitated a few inches off of the ground.

"Why why why?" she mumbled.

Gentle, but strong, arms slid around her waist and pressed her against a thin torso. Raven opened her mouth with a choked cry, as she whirled around to see Beast Boy.

His handsome face smiled at her sweetly. "It's just me," he assured her.

Raven looked back, shocked, and her expression didn't change much. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Lighten up," he told her.

"Lighten up?" Raven's eyes narrowed. "YOU try lightening up! Try being—"

Beast Boy put a finger to her lips. "I know, Rae," he said soothingly. "Sorry."

She looked down, taken aback a bit. But he sighed.

"If you ask me, masked guys are bitches," he said innocently.

Glimpsing up at him, she actually laughed softly.

He beamed, pumping a fist into the air as he cheered softly "YES!"

"Don't flatter yourself . . ." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Hey, admit it: I rawk." The Changeling wiggled his eyebrows.

"Like I"

For some reason, their lips landed on each others.

Both looked surprised, but neither budged in resistance.

And then their souls found eachothers.

_**The End.**_

**_A/N: AWWWW the warm fluffies never cease to make me get all warm inside . . . maybe that's why they're called warm . . .?_**

**_REVOO!_**


End file.
